Drunk and Disorderly
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Masanosuke can't hold his alcohol well; Yaichi gets a little mischievous. Yaichi/Masa.


Warning: Takes place towards the end of the first episode. Mostly PWP.

* * *

Drunk and Disorderly

"You can't hold your alcohol well, can you?" Yaichi mused, chuckling under his breath.

Masanosuke nodded with red cheeks. He hummed as he touched his lips to his sake cup once more.

"Don't force yourself now."

"I-It calms my nerves," Masanosuke said. He ran a finger along the rice straw of the tatami, not meeting Yaichi's eyes. Yaichi had a strange effect on him. He wanted to speak, to talk with Yaichi casually, but at the same time he felt hesitant to do so. Yaichi came off as someone who knew more than they said; it made Masanosuke anxious in his presence, regardless of the serene atmosphere set by the paper lantern lighting the room.

Yaichi raised an eyebrow. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really," Masanosuke murmured. When he finally looked up, Yaichi was smirking at him. He took a languid drag from his pipe.

"Are you drunk already?"

"I think so," Masanosuke replied, his vision unfocused. He glanced at the tatami again. "Forgive me, I think I should lie down for a little." He put his sake down before lying back.

Yaichi laughed. "That was fast! I'm not sure you'll even remember that I invited you to drink with me."

Masanosuke said nothing in response. He closed his eyes.

"Hey…" Yaichi said in a low tone, nearer than before. When Masanosuke reopened his eyes, he reeled. Yaichi was leaning over him, their faces mere centimeters apart. The paper lantern beyond his shoulders seemed to flicker.

"Why don't we fool around a little?"

Masanosuke blinked in confusion. "What?"

"We're both a bit intoxicated, after all…" Yaichi let his gaze wander around the dimly lit room then fall back to the ronin below him. He smirked, his loose bangs tickling Masanosuke's flushed cheeks.

Masanosuke squirmed, looking away. "I-I still don't…"

"Like _this_, Masa." Yaichi abruptly slipped a hand into the side of Masanosuke's hakama. His gaze was fixed upon the other man, carefully watching his reaction.

"Ah!" Masanosuke yelped at the touch. He covered his mouth, his voice muffled, "Yaichi-dono, what are you – ?" He shut his eyes tight as Yaichi began to feel him through the thin cloth of his fundoshi.

"Already getting hard? How quick," Yaichi commented quietly.

Masanosuke was too distracted by the sudden jolts of pleasure traveling up his body to push the other man off. At the moment, he lacked the coordination to even try. His hands were busy, fingers gripping loosely at the tatami and Yaichi's arm; his toes curled in his black socks. Masanosuke could only manage to stifle his groans as Yaichi continued to murmur in his ear.

"You don't seem to do well around women. I would imagine you often resort to doing this yourself." Yaichi tightened his grip a little. "So wet…"

"Please, don't say…" Masanosuke whispered out between breaths.

"Don't say what?" Yaichi narrowed his eyes, offering another smirk. He pumped his hand faster. "You don't want me to describe how much you're enjoying this?"

"Ah!" Masanosuke cried out. "I-It's embarrassing." He opened his eyes just enough to spy Yaichi watching his expression intently. Masanosuke hastily covered his face with his arms, blushing up to his ears. "Don't look!"

"It's too late for that. I've been watching this entire time, Masa."

"No, d-don't…"

"Let's finish you off now," Yaichi mumbled, shifting. Masanosuke gasped a few more times, chest heaving, and then let out a final groan. Once Yaichi retracted his hand, Masanosuke still felt drunk. Whether it was from pleasure or the alcohol still affecting him, he couldn't be sure. His body felt pleasantly buzzed either way.

From far away, he heard Yaichi stand and lean over the banister, calling for a cloth to "clean up Masanosuke's mess". He explained about a spill then bent back over Masanosuke, who shuddered at the cloth brushing against his still-sensitive skin.

He was drowsy, his eyesight blurry. "Yaichi-dono, why did you…?"

Again, Yaichi smirked as if it was the solution to all questions asked of him. "There's no point in saying anything. You probably won't remember a thing come morning."

Masanosuke gave him a puzzled look, but his eyelids were getting heavy and the tatami felt so comfortable beneath his back…

* * *

A/N: While writing this fic, I looked up some terms that I didn't use but was very tempted by - "sake cup" = choko, "paper lantern" = andon, "socks" = tabi, and the two I used in the fic - hakama and fundoshi - are types of traditional Japanese clothing (basically Masa's pants and underwear, respectively).


End file.
